


Apprentice

by Hieiko



Series: Tranquil Intensity [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Knight searches for an apprentice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apprentice

After only a year as a Knight, Mukuro began watching the younglings, searching for an apprentice. Nobody knew yet of her plans; the others would question her readiness to train a Padawan.

But the Force told her she should find her Padawan here.

On the training mat, a pair of Padawans ignited their lightsabers. No, one of them did not have the distinct braid. As she watched them train, Mukuro wondered why the other boy had not yet been chosen.

"That boy Hiei is quick to anger," a fellow Knight whispered from behind her.

She had found her new apprentice.


End file.
